Jonathan Jackson
| hometown = Battle Ground, Washington | spouse = Lisa Vultaggio (2002-present) | children = Caleb Jackson (b.2003) Adora Jackson (b.2005) Titus Gabriel Jackson (b.2010) | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Lucky Spencer | years1 = 1993-99, 2009-11, 2015 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Jonathan Stevens Jackson is an american actor, musician and author that played Lucky Spencer on General Hospital from 1993-99 and 2009-11. Biography Jackson was born in Orlando, Florida, the son of Jeanine, an amateur ventriloquist and businesswoman, and Dr. Rick "Ricky Lee" Jackson, a family physician, country musician and Congressional candidate in the state of Washington. Jackson was raised in Battle Ground, Washington with his brother Richard Lee Jackson, now an actor and musician, and his sister Candice Jackson, now a lawyer and author. Jonathan attended Meadow Glade Elementary school. In 1991, Jonathan's family took a trip to Universal Studios Hollywood, where both Richard and Jonathan decided to pursue acting. The brothers took acting lessons in nearby Portland, Oregon before moving part-time to Burbank, California with their mother in 1993. After doing various commercials, within six months Jackson won a role the ABC Daytime soap opera, General Hospital. Jackson continued his studies while working, graduating high school at age sixteen. Jackson's first notable role was Lucky Spencer on General Hospital, a role he first played from 1993 to 1999. Jackson won numerous awards for his work as Lucky. He was nominated for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Younger Actor in a Drama Series six times, winning first in 1995, and again in 1998 and 1999, making him the record holder for both nominations and wins for the Younger Actor category. He also won Soap Opera Digest Awards in 1995 and 1999. He was nominated for Young Artist Awards in 1996, 1997 and 1999. He won The Hollywood Reporter's YoungStar Award in 1995, 1997, 1998 and 1999 and was nominated in 2000. Jackson also became a popular "teen heartthrob" among fans, featured on fan magazines such as Tiger Beat and garnering many fan clubs and internet fan sites. In 1999, he was named one of People magazine's 50 most beautiful people. While working at General Hospital, Jackson starred in his first feature film, Camp Nowhere, as Morris "Mud" Himmel, in 1994. Also during this time, he starred in made-for-television films Prisoner of Zenda, Inc. and The Legend of the Ruby Silver, and made a guest appearance during Season 5 of the ABC sitcom Boy Meets World. In 1999, Jackson filmed The Deep End of the Ocean shortly before leaving General Hospital, starring opposite Michelle Pfeiffer. Deep End director Ulu Grosbard spoke of Jackson as "an enormously gifted actor. He brought a weight and a presence and chemistry with Michelle from the beginning. He's only 15 years old and he is a very serious actor who has both concentration and humor." Pfeiffer added, "When Jonathan and I read together, it was like he was my own son. And we just went at each other in only this way that a mother and son could do. His reading was exhilarating." Jackson was nominated for YoungStar Awards in 1997 for Prisoner of Zenda, Inc. and 1999 for The Deep End of the Ocean. In December 1999, Newsweek magazine reported Jackson was likely to be taking on the role of Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: Episode II. However, he was soon dropped from the running, and publications speculated the prior publicity had hurt his chances due to creator George Lucas' preference for privacy. Jackson continued his film career in 2000 with the independent film True Rights and the ABC television movie Trapped in a Purple Haze. Jackson also wrote and directed a short film with his brother Richard entitled Crystal Clear, which won Best Dramatic Short Film and the Coen Brothers Award for Duo-Filmmaking at the Brooklyn Film Festival. In 2002, Jackson played one of his most well-known film roles as Jesse Tuck in Tuck Everlasting, which he filmed simultaneously to Insomnia. In 2004, Jackson filmed Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights, and Riding the Bullet. From 2008 through 2009, he had a recurring role as Kyle Reese in the hit Fox TV show Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, playing the father of John Connor before the show was cancelled. On September 29, 2009, it was announced that Jackson would return to General Hospital on October 27 to reprise the role of Lucky Spencer. In 2011, Jackson won his fourth Daytime Emmy and first Outstanding Supporting Actor Award. On November 7, 2011, it was announced that Jackson had decided to leave General Hospital and his final airdate was on December 23, 2011. His character was not planned to be recast or killed off, leaving the door open for Jackson to return to the show in the future. In 2012, Jackson won his fifth Daytime Emmy and second consecutive win for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series. In 2012, he took on the role as singer-songwriter Avery Barkley in the ABC drama Nashville. Along with the rest of the cast, Jonathan sings and plays guitar himself on the series. As a child, Jackson took guitar lessons and taught himself to play the piano. Growing up, he had an evolving band with various family members. In 2000, the band included his brother, uncle and father and was named "Scarlet Road." By 2002, Jonathan and his brother Richard had named their group "Jono and the Rock." The ensemble morphed into Enation, where Jackson is the frontman, playing guitar, vocals and writing most the songs. Other band members include Jonathan's brother Richard (drums), and their friends Daniel Sweatt (bass), Luke Galeotti (guitar) and Michael Galeotti (keyboards). The band has released several albums and their song "Feel This" became a Top 10 hit on the iTunes national Rock Charts after it was featured on the CW television drama series One Tree Hill. Enation's songs have also been featured on Riding the Bullet, and General Hospital. In the spring of 2012, Jackson released a book of poetry under the pen name J. S. Jackson, titled Book of Solace and Madness. In June 2012, he discussed his yet-to-be-released book entitled Acting in the Spirit, which would discuss the connection between his Orthodox faith and his acting career. On June 4, 2015, it was announced that Jackson, along with Nathan Parsons (known for portraying Ethan Lovett) would return to the series as part of Anthony Geary's exit from the soap. Parsons returned for two episodes on July 2 and 3, while Jackson returned from July 6-14 (he was only onscreen for 4 episodes in that time span). At age 20, Jackson married former General Hospital actress , who played Hannah Scott, on June 21, 2002. Jackson told the Chicago Sun-Times, "Some people thought we were a little young to get married. But we didn't see the need to wait. When it's right, it's right." The couple moved to Jackson's hometown of Battle Ground, Washington to raise their family. They have three children: Caleb (born June 21, 2003), Adora (born in the summer of 2005), and Titus Gabriel (born October 7, 2010). Titus was one of the babies who played Jackson's on-screen son, Aiden. Filmography *''General Hospital'' (1993-1999, 2009-2011): Lucky Spencer *''Camp Nowhere'' (1994): Morris "Mud" Himmel *''Prisoner of Zenda, Inc.'' (1996): Rudy Gatewick/ Oliver Gillis *''Legend of the Ruby Silver'' (1996): Matt Rainie *''Boy Meets World'' (1998): Ricky Ferris *''The Deep End of the Ocean'' (1999): Vincent Cappodora *''True Rights'' (2000): Charlie Vick *''Crystal Clear'' (2000): Eddie *''Trapped in a Purple Haze'' (2000): Max Hanson *''Skeletons in the Closet'' (2001): Seth Reed *''On the Edge'' (2001): Toby *''Night Visions'' (2001): Devin *''Insomnia'' (2002): Randy Stetz *''Tuck Everlasting'' (2002): Jesse Tuck *''The Twilight Zone'' (2003): Martin *''Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights'' (2004): James Phelps *''Riding the Bullet'' (2004): Alan Parker *''Venom'' (2005): Eric *''A Little Thing Called Murder'' (2006): Kenny Kimes *''One Tree Hill'' (2008): Himself *''Terminator: The Sarach Connor Chronicles'' (2008-09): Kyle Resse *''Kalamity'' (2009): Stanley Keller *''Nashville'' (2012- Present): Avery Barkley Official sites *Official site *Twitter Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses